Protected
by JokerandHeathrulesx
Summary: Maxxie Hume was born into a rich and loving family. One night she meets Billy Darley, he come over all nice but as time goes on he make her choose boyfriend you live, Family you die. what does she choose. is it to late to get out of this mess she's in ?
1. Chapter 1

**Protected !**

**Chapter One- Trouble- Maxxie**

'I'm going out okay, Dad!' I shouted as i waked to the front friend's Scarlet, Moonlight, Nancy, Ashley, Courtney and Mika were all witing outside. I'm Maxine Hume but most people call me Max or Maxxie, my family live in New york. Tonight i was wearing my jogging bottoms, a vest amd a nike jacket. My eyes had black eyeliner on and bue eye shadow this really brought out my green eyes.

'No your not! Where are you planning on going, anyway?' He asked. My dad was a thin and tall man, he had brown short hair all pointed in different directions. He was head of the bank in the centre of the city.

My dad is a loving man and a family man, he would never do nothing bad in his life. He keeps saying to me ' I don't want you turning out like thoose thugs on the streets.' 'You know the ones that have nothing better to do then mug, steal and even kill.' I have an older brother called Brendan who is nineteen and I have a younger brother called Luke who is fourteen. I'm only two years oder at sixteen.

'Just out' i replied.

'You know down town and stuff.' I added. He looked at meand then turned to the frontroom.

' Do you think she should go out Jane?' He asked. Jane was y mum she was thin and tall just like my Dad. She looked after us and did all the tydying up round the house, just like a mother supposed to

really. My dad's name is Nick Hume and he has been married to mum for 4 years this November.

'Well if she comes home on time and doesn't come home in a police car, then fine i don't care.' She said.

Mum was right i was always coming home in a police car and then having to explain to mum and dad what i'd been up to. I hae never killed anyone though, I just steal or mug nothing to serious.

' Okay Maxine you can go out, but be back at 11, okay.' Dad said.

'Yeah I will.' I said as i ran out the door before they could say another word ro me. My mates were in two cars outside i ran up to the car and opened the door.

'Oh finally Max. Where have you been ?' Moonlight moaned.

'Sorry, my dad was going to keep me in, but mom said i could go out, if I don't come home in a police car.' I said with a little laugh i couldn't help.  
>Moonlight started the car and started to drive down the road.<p>

' You. Not come home in a police, yeah right.' Scarlet said with a huge grin on her face.

' I know. But tonight i am going to not get arrested .' I said to them.

They all bust out laughing. Moonlight was laughing so much she nearly lost control of the car.

Know-one really talk after that. Moonlight was busy keeping her eyes on the road trying not to kill us. Scarlet was on the phone yet again. To Callum Malone. Callum was her boyfriend they had been going out now for three weeks. Callum's brother Ryan was at our school and he was hot. Scarlet had got to know Ryan and he invited her round to his place, and that was when she met Callum. They were made for each other. I was really happy for them. I hope I might find a man like that .

The engine when dead.

" We're here!" Moonlight yelled at us. We were at the four roses. It was a pub a local one of ours. The pub was in more run down part of the city, the part I liked best. You wouldn't catch someone like my dad in a place like this.

We all climbed out the car and shut the doors, we walked to the front door and walked inside to the warmth. There was a little hallway leading up to another door and we in and made our way to our table, but that was two middle-aged people there.

" I've never seen them before. Have you?" I asked Nancy.

"No, never." She repiled.

"You going to sort them out Max?" Mika asked. I just nodded as we all walked towards the people. The man look at us sniffing as if he ha smelt some trouble. We stopped in front of them and the women's face looked terrified.

"Your in out seat, mate. MOVE NOW!" I said in a firm voice.

"No we were here first." The man said to me.

"It's our table! You go and find another one." I yelled at him.

"Why don't you! We were here first!" He was now stood up and you could see the blooad rushing to his face and his hands were rapped up in tight balls ready to punch.

"This is out table! We sit 'ere not you!" I screamed.

"Well we're not moving! So sod off!" He yelled back. I wasn't getting anywhere, I needed something to scare him with but what?

Then it hit me like a bolt of lighting from a strom on a wet day. I turned to Nancy who was stood behind me.

"That's it run off you stupid low life!" He shouted. I turned back to him.

"I'm not running anywhere mate." I said in a horrible tone. I turned back to Nancy who was looking at me blanky.

"Give it 'ere." I said to her in a whisper.

"Give what?" She asked me confused. I made the shape of what I wanted with my hand and she looked down at it. When she looked back at me her face had horror written all over it.

"Just to scare him Nanc." I said. Nancy was the newest to jin the group, she was Mika's cousin,

"Okay." She said. She pulled out the object and handed it to me. I stuck it in my jacket and turn back to him.

"Get out of our seat." I said, I pulled the gun out and pointed it at his face. The man was shaking in his boots.

"Come on Jeff. Let's go." His wife said, he got up and walked passed me. I still had the gun pointed to him. When he got to the door he looked back at me.

"By the way Jeff. Don't come back. Bye." I said he nodded at me and hurried to the door We all sat down and I gave the gun back to Nancy.

"Nicely done Max. Now are you going to get the drinks?" Nancy said and asked me.

"Yeah, Why not. What do you all want then?" I asked them.

"Soda, we all have soda Max." Scarlet said to me. I walked up to the counter and a man with long hair that he wore back come to serve me. He looked like he was in his twenties.

"Yes love what can I get you?" He asked.

"Can I have seven cokes." I said

"Do you want them in glasses or left in the cans?" He asked me.

"Can I have them in glasses." I said. He opened the cans and put them all in glasses. He stuck them on a tray.

"Here you go." He said, I gave him the money that he wanted, I turnr round while holding the tray and went straight into this guy.

He had a shaved head and tatto round his neck, it was a tribal pattern. He was a tall guy. He didn't look that happy that I had got soda down him. He was wearing a short leather jacket that was a reddish colour. A black t-shirt and normal blue faded jeans, he also had a chain that was round his neck with a cross on it.

He was with eight other men.

"I'm so sorry..i..i didn't see you there." I said shyly. He brushed himself down and looked right into my eyes. He made me feel really shy and embrassed, it was pretty werid. I had never felt this way before to a complete stranger. I wouldn't normally say sorry. I would probably say you shouldn't have been in the way. But to him. I couldn't.

"It's alright." He said. Thank god I thought. I thought he was going to say something horrible.

"What's your name?" He asked .

"Um Maxxie." I said, I thought he was just going to walk off but he wanted to talk to me .

"I'm Billy Darley." He said.

"Are you sat with them over there." He asked as he pointed to my group of mates that were still laughing at what I had just done. I nodded at him.

"Well if you like. You and your friends can um come join us over there." He said pointing to a table. I nodded again unable to say anythig and he grin at me. I walked over to my mates and they all tried to act normal. Billy and his group had gone to their table.

"Oi do you lot want to sit with Billy and his lot." I asked.

"I do." Mika and moonlight said together.

"I will" Moonlight said .

Maxxie can i tell you something and promise you won't get mad." Scarlet said to me shyly.

"Yeah, I promise." I said. She took a deep breath.

"Billy...Billy is bad news. The last girlfriend he had he killed her. She wouldn't listen to him. They started to argue with each other. He's not a nice man. He lives next door to me and me and him never talk at all. You no what i'm like i'll talk to anyone, but not him, I get really nervous and scared around him. If you start hanging out with him I... I won't talk to you ever again." She said.

"Are you serious!"I asked . She nodded at me a bit ashamed at what she said. But you could tell by her face she was. I was trying not to snap at her, but I couldn't hold it in.

"But he had never done nothing to you, why would you hat him." I shouted out of the corner of my eye I saw Billy and his lot turn to watch the show.

"You don't even no if that is true!" I yelled.

"Yeah, but it is what people are saying." She said timidly.

"What do you believe everything people say. If they were saying I killed my Dad would you believe them?" I questioned. Billy came over and Scarlet had gone bright red because she was scared of him.

"Yeah." She said looking at the floor.

"What. Would you hate me?" I questioned.

"No probably not. Look Maxxie it's your choice. Make it." She said getting a bit more confident.

I walked closer to her until I was in her face.

"Why would I want a friend like you." I said firmly and quietly to her, you could see her eyes were buliding up with tears. I turned round and there was my mates and Billy's lot. He had a big smile on his face. Scarlet had ran out the pub.

"Come n you girls. Come sit over here." Billy said to us. We walked over to his table and everyone found a seat. There was no space for me.

"Um.. Why don't you get here a chair Joey." Billy said.

"Joey is my brother he isn't properly part of the group. But after tonight he will be. " He said to me.

Joey got u and fund a chair for me. He was thin and wore similar clothes to Billy, he had a leather jacket on. Dark blue jeans and a black short sleeve top on. He also wore a necklace with a cross on it. His hair was brown and it had red little part at the end. It was all spiked up.

He got the chair and stuck it behind me. When he walked of he smile at me.

"So girls. Were doing a job tonight and was wondering if you wanted to help?" Billy asked.

"What kind of job?" Mika asked before I could.

Billy frowned and was thinking of how to answer that.

"Well you know, we need more so we are going to sell drugs to get it." He replied.

"we're in." I said before Mika could this time.

" Ok, um... what went on between you and that girl?" Joey asked.

"Yeah I didn't get that either." Billy said.

"Um.. she said that you killed your last girlfriend. Is it true, Billy?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" He repiled with a smirk on his face. I was wondering what to say as I looked into his eyes.

" Because I could have just gave a friendship up for you." I said to him. He lent back on the chair and looked at me an the smirk dissapeared.

"Would you believe ne if I said no." He asked.

"I'll believe you whatever you say." I said.

"That's funny. We have only just met and you already trust me like we have known each other for years. " He said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I know. Tell me Billy." I said and returned the smile.

"Ok. It was late on night last year. She was staying at my dad's house and I was doing a few rounds for some money. When I came home I went upstairs, I found her in bed with my dad best mate Derek. I throw him out. Me and Lisa started to argue but I never killed her, I swear.I throw her out that was it. Nothing else ok." He said I could see it in his eyes he was telling the truth.

"I believe you." I said, he grin again.

"Listen I don't want you doing the job tonight." He said to me

"Fine, when will I see you next." I said. He thought about his answer.

"Um. Maybe tomorrow you could meet me in here. Here's my number. " He handed me a ripped piece of paper with his number on it.

" Come on girls let's get ging." I shouted. Billy got up as well as me at the same time. We walked to the door in a big group, everyone was getting to know each other.

It was really cold outside and Billy's mates had got in two cars .

" It was nice meeting you. Hope I see you tomorrow." Billy said to me with a huge grin on his face. He bent down and kissed my fore head. I went red and realsed a huge grin at him. He touched my face and got in the car. I heard Moonlight shouting at me and turned round to see what the probelm was.

" Where's the car?" She asked looking a bit blank. I looked round the street and remeber where we had stuck the car and it wasn't there.

"Scarlet!" I said angry.

"Maxxie. Why don't we pay a visit to Scarlet?" Ashlee said to me with a grin on her face. Ashlee had never like Scarlet and was probably happy she was gone. Ashlee was my oldest mate, I had known her since I was three and was a close family friend.

"Yeah, but how would we get there?" I asked.

" How about we get the bus, the one that goes round the corner from where she lives. " Courtney said.

"Ok. Lets go." I said. We all started to move towards the bus stop that was just stood waiting for the bus for ages.

"Finally." Moonlight said. The bus stopped and we all got on and sat at the back of the bus. It was pretty dead, it was a single bus. We wall sat there not saying much. When we got to our stop I pushed the button and we got up. Moonlight got up and the bus stop suddenly and she went flying down the front of the bus. We couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut Up!" She yelled at us, she straighten herself.

"Are you getting off. Girls?" The bus driver asked in a fed up voice. We walked to the front of the bus and my mates got off.

"She just fell down your bus you could have helped her." I said.

"She's your friend." He yelled as I got off. We walked thought the gates of number fourty- seven, it was an old house. The front garden was over grown with weeds and the house didn't look much better. I knocked on the door with the handle that was nearly falling off and waited. The door open and Scarlet's head peek round the door. She looked afraid it wasn't like her.

"Moonlight wants her car back now." I said.

"She...she can have it alright. I'm sorry for what i said. " She repliled.

"I don't care. Your out of the group. you made me choose and I decided him. I love him already Scarlet, I believe his story and I trust him. " I said to her I didn't want a fight that Ashlee was hoping for.

"Here you go." She said as she handed me the car keys. I turned to moonlight and throw her the keys. She got straight into her car. I started to walk towrds the gate.

" I guess this is goodbye then." Scarlet said. I turned to her, she had tears going down her face.

" I guess it is, but.." I said.

"Yes." She said with a hopeful tone in her voice. I could see she still wanted to be in the group.

"Well...if you say sorry.

" Sorry?" She said.

" Not to me... to Billy and get to know him." I said.

" I don't know Max." She said.

"Well... if you don't want to be our mate." I said, I turned walking to the gate.

" Wait." I turned round.

"Maybe I could." She said.

"Great meet us tomorrow four roses half eleven." I said to her with a smile. She smiled back and she smiled back and I walked to the car and got in. We sped of down the highway. I checked my phoen to see the time, half ten great. I was half way to my house but i wasn't going to make it.

"Moonlight can I say at yours." I asked her.

"Sorry Max i'm staying at Nancy's." She said.

"Oh well I have to be home by eleven." I said.

"You can stay at mine" Mika said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure my mum won't mind. She isn't back til one." She said to me.

I nodded at her and got out my phone to phone dad. It began to ring.

"Hello." Dad said

"Dad. can I stay at Mika's. I've been to Scarlet and she lives over the other side of town." I said.

"Fine, are you coming back to get some clothes." He asked.

"Yeah. bye." I said and I hung up. I stuck my phone in my pocket. We drove down the highway and dropped people off. First was Courtney the Ashlee. Moonlight continued to drive until she made a sudden stop at my house. I climbed out the car and ran to the front door. When I got inside I ran straight up the stairs to pack a bag. I stuck in my nike joggers, short sleve top. Pair of underwear and socks and a tooth brush. I also packed some make-up, eyelinder, eye shadow and lipgloss. The lipgloss didn't belong to me, it was Mika's when she last stay over. I ran downstairs and into the frontroom.

"Mum, I'm going now ok." I said to her.

" Ok. Maxine."she said. I ran to straight to the car and got in the back. We drove a little further one and then we had to get out again.

"Hey, wait Max." Moonlight yelled. I turned to her.

"What time we meeting tomorrow." She asked.

"Half eleven. Four Roses." I repiled. She nodded and sped off down the road. We walked to Mika's and she stuck the keys in the door. I'd stayed at Mika's a couple of times. I would love Mika's life, She didn't have no rules. We walked through to the front room, Mika had gone to see if the was anyone else about.

"No must be out." I heard her say as she came back in the living room.

"So, what do you want to do then Maxxie?" She asked me. Ever since I knew Mika she always full of energg. I was tried and all I want to do was sleep. Dad had got me up at half five this morning.

"I'm going to bed Mik." I said.

"Fine." She folded her arms across her chest and put a sad face on. She lend the way up the stairs to her room.

"You can have the spare bed." She pointed to the little bed next to her double one. I got dressed into my night clothes and jumped into bed. Mika switched the light off and got into bed as well. Within five minutes I was asleep.

**please review. Tell me what you think :)**


	2. beaten

**Chapter Two- Beaten - Billy**

I met this girl the tonight. Maxxie - I love her, but her friend hates me. Her name is Scarlet, she has got it into her head that I killed my ex Lisa . Maxxie believe me and not her friend. Scarlet needs a visit paying to her. She lives next door to me. He mum Joy gets on well with my dad Bones. I have never got to know Scarlet she gets to nervous. Maxxie phoned me up telling me Scarlet was going to try and be mates with me. She had her chane. Tonight me and the boys will pay a visit before she tells any more tales to Maxxie.

"Come on, guys." I yelled at my mates. We were at the abandon mental hospital- it's out hang out. We were getting ready to go to see Scarlet. I checked to see if her mum was out and lucky for us she was , we were here on Well Street searching for our pray.

Bodie kicked the door down, he was a tall guy with coloured skin, head with brown hair. He wore a hat on his head and had a tattoo on his chin. He wore jeans with a black top and a leather jacket.

I heard her screaming like a chicken about to be killed. She was racing up the stairs and locked herself in the bedroom. Spink, Tommy and Jamie all ran up the stairs. I went into her front roomwaiting for them to bring her down.

She began to scream- that piercing scream. I hated it. They must of kicked the door down because they were pulling her down the stairs like an elephant. Thump!

They pulled her into the frontroom and throw her on to the floor. She looked up at me, scared and worried at what I was going to dp. Her chocolate brown hair was covering her eyes. Tears were escaping.

"P..please.. don..t...hurt..m..e." She said.

"Please."

We kicked her and kicked her until she was outcold. We walked out the room and drove home like nothing had happen.

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three- Terrified- Maxxie

I woke up at nine, Mika was still asleep in her bed. I got up and dressed, I had to be at the Four Roses to meet Billy and Scarlet. I hope they get on- Billy and Scar. Scarlet was my cousin, from my dads side. His sister was my aunt.

After I was dressed I walked across the room to Mika.

"Come on." I tapped her on the shoulder. She rolled over and moan.

"Come on!" I shouted, I wanna go i thought to myself. She jumped out of her skin at me, her bright blue eyes flashed open.

"Alright." She moaned as she dragged her self out of bed. She got dressed in her normal clothes. We walked down the stairs and was greeted by her older brother Eli.

"Hey Maxxie." He said to me, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Hey." I said to him nervously. I liked him for ages now and i even told Mika. She thinks it's disgusting.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah alright. What do you have?" I answered. Trying to hide how nervous i was.

"I dont know, ill go check." He walked quickly into the kitchen and then walked back. I heard the top carboard slamming shut as he had quickly hurried back. He listed a few of the things he could remember and i decided that i wanted pancakes. After we had eaten, i phone Moonlight and asked her to come pick us up. She said to me she would be here in half an hour.

But after about an hour of waiting around bored out of our skulls the dooorbell went.

"Ill get it." Mika yelled as she jumped out of her seat and ran to the door. After about 2 minutes she came back with Moonlight. Moonlight came over and hugged me, i just had enough time to stand up.

"So who we meeting Max?" Moonlight asked.

"Scarlett and Billy and his mates." I repliled. I told her last night I thought to myself.

"Oh, well instead of meeting Scarlet. Why don't we go pick her up." Moonlight suggested.

"Suppose we could, if we hurry up." I repilied.

We all walked out to the front door, Moonlight and Mika walked out.

"Bye Eli." I yelled before I walked out.

"Bye, Max." I heard him yell before I shut the door behind me. I got into the car and Moonlight started the engine. She turned the car around because Scarlett lived in the other direction. We didn't really talk in the car and after last night (with Moonlight nearly killing us), she was busy keeping an eye on the road.

Mika had fallen asleep in the back of the car, you could hear her snoozing, she was onl aslee because i woke her up to early. We turned round the corner and we are now driving along Well Street. We parked outside her house. All three of us climbed out and walked to her gate. I banged on the door and waited. Moonlight sighed because there was no answer . I knock again and as I did the door opened by itself.

"Hello." I shouted as I walked through the door. We spread out round the house looking to see if anyone was there, but no-one was here. Thats werid, I asked Scarlett to meet me but she had another hour yet. 'Ill call her' I thought. I got my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number and it rung. It went to voicemail.

"Hey it's me Maxxie. Call me when you get this." I said, I stuck my phone away. That's odd Scarlett always answers her phone.

We walked back to out to the car and got in. Moonlight started the engine.

"Where we going now?" Mika asked.

"Where do you think. Four Roses." I said

Moonlight began to drive down the highway.

"Dont you think that's odd." I said.

"What." Mika ans moonlight said together.

"Well, you know. Scarlett is always late for everything. She answers her phone all the time, but when I phoned her she didn't." I said.

"yeah i know." Moonlight repiled. We were almost near the pub, I sat there looking out the window. I was kind of worried for Scarlett, I didn't know where she was something wasnt right. We pulled up in front of the pub. Billy's car was already parked along with Heco's. I bet he was waiting for me at his normal table. I walked through the doors with my mates. Billy was sat at his table with the rest of our mates- but there was no Scarlett. Ashley walked up to me.

"I'm so sorry. " She said as she went to hug me but i stepped back.

"What are you talking about." I said with a confused look. I knew it was bad but I didn't know what it was.

"Maxxie it's Scarlett, I thought you knew." She said.

"Knew what. What the hells happen?" I demanded getting angry that i didnt know.

"Maxxie. Scarlett's been beaten up. Last night at her house. I went there this morning." She said.

"She might not make it." she added in a quite voice. My whole bdy went numb. I know me and Scarlett had fallen out, but we were cousins. My mouth went dry and my eyes bulid up with tears. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Billy get up and he was walking towards me. I turned to face him and as I did tears fell down my face.

"Come here." He said, he was now stood infront of me . I walked into his arms and he held me tight.

"It's ok Baby girl. She'll be fine." He said trying to make it seem okay.

"You... don't. know that." I said struggling to get the words out.

"Can you drive me to the hospital?" I asked looking up at his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah sure come on." He grabbed my hand and walked to the door.

"Oi Billy where you going?" I heard one of his mates shouting. He turned to them.

"Taking Maxxie to the hospital." He yelled at him. His friend nodded.

"Who was that?" I asked as we walked to the car and got in.

"What? You dont know" He looked surpised when I shook my head.

"Well you never told me." I said trying to explain myself, Billy started the engine.

"That was Baggy. Look i'll tell you all there names when we have came back from the hospital." He said.

"What if she doesn't make it Billy..I ...I just can't think who would - You didn't do it. Did ya?" I asked.

"Why would you fucking say that, you trust me dont ya?" He asked.

"Well... yeah sorry i shouln't have said that." I said to him, he touched my hand.

"It's ok. Dont worry about it. All that matters is Scarlett." He said. I think Billy had started to care about her and wanted to get along with her. Or try for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Gulity- BIlly

As I sat in that car with Maxxie I felt so gulity. Not just because of what I had done, but I had hurt Maxxie. I didn't think she cared about her but she did.

She had cried for Scarlett, they were cousins. I thought Maxxie had picked me, but maybe it was just to hard. Family or Boyfriend.

I drove through into the car park and cut the engine. we both got out.

I held her hand as we walked through the enterance, she when straight to the desk.

"Do you know where Scarlett Hume is?" Maxxie asked. The lady at the desk was tall and stick like with blonde hair that was all tied back.

"Maxxie." We heard someone, we turned to where the voice was coming for and it was this middle aged man. He looked like he owned some top bussiness and had lots of money.

"You know him." I asked.

"Yeah. It's my dad." Maxxie said.

"Dad!" I said a bit shocked. She looked like a rough girl, you know not like that, from a high family.

"Yeah." She said as she looked at me and saw my expression.

"What," She asked a bit shocked.

"Well I didnt expect you to have a dad like that." I said.

"Oh, does it matter?" She asked.

"No, course it don't come on." I said, we followed her... dad to where her cousin was staying we walked through the door.

Scarlett was awake!


End file.
